Snow Trap
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshippy! May and Drew are stuck together in a cabin during a snow strom, what will happen when they are left alone together? Read and find out! plz comment
1. Caught in the snow

The city and Places are all made - up

Chapter 1

May, Max, Brock and Ash had just arrived in Tosaro town. They had gotten their rooms, and were now taking a tour of the town. Suddenly, May thought she saw a green bush passing by. "Hey, was that Drew I just saw?" May asked, to no one in particular.

"Got Drew on the mind sis, eh?" Max said raising his glasses to his nose and grinning form cheek to cheek. May's face had gotten redder than a tomato, "No! I mean what's that suppose to mean any ways? And isn't it possible to have actually seen him somewhere even if there wasn't a contest!!??" she yelled to her brother, very angrily.

"Calm down May, your embarrassing us again!", at this remark from her brother, May had gotten even more angry and hit her brother on the head. "Ow!" Max said rubbing his head. "Besides, what I meant was that since you LOVE him, you'd probably start hallucinating and see him every where." Max said, stepping away from May as he finished his sentence.

"Look I'm not hallucinating about the gu- Wait! What did you say?!??!! I am not in LOVE with the guy ok!!!!" May said trying to kill her brother who was hiding behind Brock.

"C'mon you guys, calm down." Brock said trying to stop the fighting. "Ug! What ever!!" May said as she huffed off. "Max I think you should apologize to your sister." Ash said to the dark blue haired boy.

"No way, why do I have to apologize!!??" Max said as he ran off. "Max! Wait!" Ash and Brock yelled in unison as they went after the young boy. They had decided that May could take care of herself but Max was too young, so they raced after Max.

BACK TO MAY…

' I can't believe Max, and I wonder how he figured out I liked Drew. Is it that obvious? Ug! This is so frustrating. I really do love Drew, but I can't let anyone know that! I mean we're suppose to be rivals, and all. What if he doesn't love me back, what if he thinks I'm just some crazy fan girl? I don't even know why I love this guy. He's such a jerk to me. But maybe what that quiz I took was right about me.'

_FLASH BACK_

_"Ok now to check my results on this 'What's the perfect guy for you' Lets see. It says here, that, I like guys that seem to be the distant type. I'm into arrogant jerks with a sort of bad boy attitude. What!!??? That's impossible! I love the tall dark handsome types, the prince charmings!!!" _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

'But why do I have to love him this much? I mean I'm only 15 (made her older) and he's 16 (made him older) I'm too young for love!! Every time he's near me I have goose bumps, my heart skips a beat and I have butterflies in my stomach. It isn't fair! It hurts so much, and knowing he'll probably never feel that way for me is even worse. I mean he has so many fan girls that are so pretty, and me with my mouse brown hair, plain blue eyes, and dorky little outfit, I'm just so pathetic and pale in comparison to them.'

May had been thinking all of this in her head and didn't realize just how far she had gone until she had been interrupted from her thoughts by strange lights and noises. May sneaked over to a bush and saw Drew and his pokemon training.

"Huh?" Drew said as he and his pokemon turned around to look behind them. May had not been very discreet about herself. "Oh, hi May." Drew said as spotted the brown haired girl behind the bush.

Mays heart skipped a beat and jumped into her throat. "Hey Drew" May said suppressing her shaky voice. "I see you're here to try and learn to become a better coordinator by spying on me." Drew said as he flicked his hair.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! Your not that great!" May said as she huffed at him. "Oh really? Then why do I keep beating you all the time?" Drew said with an amused look on his face. He had always loved getting the girl all riled up, he thought it very cute and was very fond of her. She was the only one that would act so stubborn and he would find it so cute.

"That's because…." May stopped what she was about to say, she had seen a tiny snow flake falling. "That's weird, it's summer, it's not suppose to snow now" May said as she looked up to the sky. "Yes Einstein, _it's not suppose to snow in the summer._" Drew said very sarcastically. "Hmp" May said, getting angry again. "I know that, but I saw a snow flake!"

"I'm sure you did!" Drew again said, sarcastically. "Because it's normal for it to…..snow?" Drew said as more snow flakes started to fall. "Ha! I told you!" May said with a big smile on her face and a finger pointing at Drew.

Soon the snow started falling harder and faster. It had become a blizzard. "Aaah!" May screamed trying to hold onto a tree. The two were now trapped in the woods, and they had to find shelter.


	2. Safety in the distance

Chapter 2:

The snow was now coming down hard. Drew knew they had to find some sort of shelter, or they'll freeze to death. "C'mon May, we have to find shelter or we'll die out here." Drew said, turning to the girl behind him. "Ok, but where are we going to go?" May asked the boy in front of her, she was getting a bit scared now.

"I don't know but hopefully we'll find some place." Drew said as he led them onwards. The duo walked on pushing against the cold strong wind. "Hey, May! Look!" May's eyes followed to where Drew was pointing. Her face lit up.

"All right!" May said as she raced toward a little cabin a bit ahead of them. May had grabbed Drew's hand and was now dragging him. If he hadn't been so red from the cold, you would probably have seen a small blush sneak on his face.

The two of them reached the cabin, and to their surprise it was open and completely empty. "Let's stay here until the snow storm stops." Drew said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Combusken come on out!" May said as she threw her pokeball into the air. "Combusken!" the fowl pokemon yelled as it jumped out of it's pokeball. "Combusken use ember on the wood in the fireplace." May ordered her pokemon. Combusken did as it was asked and the place started to glow with the light form the fire. May returned it to it's pokeball after it had used ember. She thought it a lot warmer inside the pokeball than out in the cabin.

"It was lucky that we found this cabin, right Drew?" May said, trying to break an awkward silence that had fallen on them. "Hmp." Drew said as he flicked his hair. May got a little agitated by this. "I was only trying to start a conversation!" May said as she puffed up her face.

"I didn't realize how desperate you were to talk to me." Drew said with a smirk plastered on his face. "What ever!" May said as she turned to walk to her bed. Unfortunately, she had tripped over her own feet, and fell. May had expected to fall face flat on the ground, but rather landed in Drew's arms, safely. When she looked up to see what had saved her, she blushed. Seeing her blush had made Drew blush as well. The two stood there for what seemed to them like an eternity. Drew helped May stand up right, but there was still an uncomfortable moment. Drew leaned in towards May as May's face turned a billion different shades of red. Her heart beat became very fast and her breathe shallow. With every second, Drew's face came closer to May's.


	3. Silent Love

Chapter 3:

As Drew leaned in closer to May, he raised up his hand and wiped at her cheek. "You had something on your cheek." He said with a smirk. May's face flushed, 'That was so messed up, I can't believe him.' "Um… thanks" May said as she stepped away from the green haired boy in front of her.

May looked out the window. "Wow, it's coming down hard isn't it? Oh my god!! What if we get stuck in here and we have to wait until like next year for the snow to melt, and by then we'll be like dead 'cuz there's like no food here to last us that long and what if we-" May's ramblings were stopped by soft lips pressing down on hers. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she realized what was happening to her. She looked straight into the green eyes that were now mere inches away from her before closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss.

Of course the kiss couldn't last forever, much to the teenagers' disappointment. "What was that for?" May said, getting back her composure. "Wasn't it obvious? To shut you up of course." Drew said with that smirk plastered on his face like always. Mays face got really red with anger. "What?!? I can't believed you!" May yelled at him with great anger.

"Oh, please, you so enjoyed it." Drew said with a flip of his hair and that same smirk on his face. May's face turned a deeper red at this comment. "Hmp!" May said as she turned and plopped herself on the bed. "Hey! What makes you think that you can get the bed?" Drew asked in a fake annoyance. The truth was, he just wanted an excuse to share a bed together with her.

"Because I'm the lady and you're the guy, so you have to be polite and give me the bed while you get the floor." May said as she stuck her chin in the air and turned to the side. "Well, I'm the better coordinator, and besides, who says you're a lady anyways?" Drew said, knowing that she was going to blow her top off at his comment. It just made his day to annoy the girl, getting to spend a whole night teasing her was a bonus.

"Pfft" May said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "The only way you're getting on this bed is if you sleep in it with me!" May said as she got up to go into the bathroom to change into her pjs. "Fine" was the response from the boy as he took off his shirt, right in front of her too. Then he changed into pajama pants, and slipped under the covers next to her. May had been blushing the whole time, especially when his exposed skin revealed muscles that she never thought were there.

He had a 6 –pack and everything. Not only was his face beautiful, but his body was HOT! "Fine!" May replied with defiance. The truth of the matter was, she was jumping for joy inside. The one she loved and her sharing the same bed, on a snowy night and he had no shirt on! This was a dream come true. Suddenly May felt warm arms glide around her waist. She blushed as she realized it was Drew.

May turned to face the boy and lay her head on his chest. She knew that the boy was asleep and this was being done subconsciously, but she didn't care, she felt warm and safe in his strong arms. May had soon drifted off into sleep. The two lay there in each others arms cuddled up set aglow by the blazing fire in the fireplace and the snow flakes gliding down from the sky like diamonds. It was such a romantic site, so perfect and it seemed so peaceful.

Meanwhile…….

Max stared out of the window of the pokemon center, he was worried, and who wouldn't be? His sister was out there somewhere in this freak weather, this abnormality. She could be dying for all he knows. "Come on Max, you need to get some sleep, we'll look for her in the morning." Brock said as he tried to comfort his young friend. "I know but…" Max trailed off into uncertainty. "I promise Max, we'll find May." Ash said placing his hand on Max's shoulder for reassurance.

Max perked up a little, after hearing Ash's words. He believed in Ash and admired him more than anyone else. Ash had always kept his word to Max, so why shouldn't he believe him now? If Ash said that he'll find May, then Max knew that Ash was going to find May.

With this in mind Max finally got himself to sleep. His two friends drifted off into sleep as well. They were all worried about May, and Max had felt extras guilty because he knew it to be his fault that May stormed off.


	4. Hormones on the Fritz

Chapter 4:

Drew awoke in the middle to find, none other than May asleep in his arms. He blushed as he realized that his arms were around May's waist. She turned and mumbled something in her sleep. Drew blushed even more as he heard his name come out of her mouth as a soft moan.

Drew looked at the girl laying in his arms. She was so beautiful. Her silky soft golden brown hair, her soft skin and her soft, plump, rose colored lips. They all made him ache for her every time she wasn't around. He couldn't see them now, but his favorite thing about her were her beautiful blue eyes. They always sparkled when she smiled one of her cute little smiles.

Drew could stare at those eyes forever and never get tired of looking at them. He had long realized his love for May, but he couldn't help himself from acting like a jerk to her. He guessed it was his way of flirting with her, he smirked at. He wasn't really one to flirt too much, or so he thought. Drew pulled May closer to his chest and held her like if he let go of her he would die, before finally falling back to sleep.

It was really early in the morning, but because of the snow storm outside, it looked as dark as night. May awoke and blushed at the realization that the warm thing she had been cuddling the whole night was Drew. She looked up at him and couldn't help but stare at him. He was just so beautiful. His soft green locks of hair was on his face, making him look so hot. She was now seeing such a different side of Drew. The Drew she knew was always on the defense or offensive. This Drew was so peaceful and calm. She liked this side of Drew, she felt so much closer to him. Drew shifted in his sleep a little. The way his hair was half on his face and half off made him look so hot that May's face turned really red.

She looked at the boy and noticed just how perfect and beautiful his face was. His lips looked so luscious, and soft and pink. He was so hot, she had to contain herself. Drew shifted himself in his sleep more and more now. May didn't want to be caught staring at him so she shut her eyes tight and pretended to sleep. Drew awoke and looked outside, it was still snowing hard. He decided that maybe they should find something to eat.

Drew shook May gently, the already awake May pretended to just wake up for the first time. "Huh?" May replied sleeply. "C'mon sleepy head, lets find something to eat before we starve to death. And knowing how much you eat, hope there's enough food." Drew said with a smirk. "Hmp!" May said as she pushed Drew off of herself and went into the bathroom to change, and clean up.

30 minutes LATER….

"Hurry up in there! Did you die or something?" Drew yelled knocking at the door impatiently. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a brown haired girl with a red bandana on her head.

"I wasn't that long!" May said yelling at Drew. "What ever!" Drew said as he entered the bathroom.

After Drew was dressed and washed up, he and May went to search for food. May and Drew went and looked in the fridge first. The fridge was filled with food, there was enough to last the two a whole month. Hopefully, they'd be out of there before that. "Look, here's some prune juice." Drew said holding a container with some watery substance within it. May scrunched her face at the sight of it. "That belongs in the garbage!" May said as she took it from Drew's hands. As luck would have it, she slipped and the prune juice fell on her. "Oh great! Now I have to take a bath again!" May said as she huffed off towards the bathroom.

May turned around at the sound of some snickering behind her. "It's not FUNNY!" she yelled to Drew, who was ready to fall on the floor laughing.

A few minutes later, May came out of the bathroom, with a towel on her head and she was wearing pajamas. The pajamas were pink and see through. It was like silk and a skinny strap. It showed May's figure pretty well. Drew had to control himself when he saw her. She had water dripping down the nape of her neck. May took the towel off her head and blow dried her hair and came back out again.

Drew walked towards May. May was a bit confused at what he wanted. Now the two were mere inches away. May's breathe went shallow again. She held herself back, was he tricking her like last time, or was it for real. She looked into his eyes, and her heart jumped to her throat. The look in his eyes answered her question.


	5. A promise

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS KINDA BUSY WITH SCHOOL! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED!

Chapter 5

May saw the look in Drew's face. It wasn't just mere lust, but something else...but what? It was love! He loved her, at least she hoped. She didn't want to just have a one night stand. May's heart raced as Drew's head came closer and closer. Now it was only a few inches away. She felt his soft lips on hers. Drew soon started licking her lips, he kept it up, he couldn't control himself or hold himself back. He smiled as a soft moan came from the girl he was now kissing. Finally she allowed him into her mouth. It didn't take long before his lips found hers. They finally broke out of the kiss after some time.

Drew pulled May in towards him and their foreheads touched. Then he whispered in the sweetest voice, "I love you May" May's hearted skipped at hearing this, she was now the happiest person alive. "I love you too." She said to the now very, very, very happy green haired boy. He kissed her once more gently caressing her lips with his own.

May and Drew snuggled together in each others arms that night. In the morning, the snow storm had stopped and some of the snow had melted. The two walked together, holding hands, and tried to find their way back to the town.

Off in the distant, May thought she heard something. "May! May!" she heard her name being called by her brother's worried voice. "It's Max!" She said turning to Drew. She suddenly became sad at the sight of Drew's frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "May, we can't be together." Drew said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Why not? I love you Drew" May said whining a bit. "It would be too complicated with all our contests and stuff."

"I could give up con-" May tried to argue.

"No! I'm not gonna let us sacrifice our dreams! When we finished our contests," Drew said looking into May's eyes. He took May's hands in his. "When it's all over, I promise I'll come back to get you and then we'll be together forever." Drew said.

"Promise?" May asked, still sad but better now that she knew he's come back for her.

"Promise" Drew said smiling, and with that he leaned in and kissed her for a final time, or at least until the day they can truly be together.

"Hey Max!" May said after her and Drew finished kissing. She ran over to her brother and her friends. Drew walked behind her casually.

"May!" Max yelled as he ran over to her and then embraced her in a Ursuring hug. "Hey May, you ok?" Brock asked the young girl. She nodded as she could barely breathe from her brother's tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked Drew after releasing her and seeing him. "Me 'n May were stuck together during the storm, luckily we found a cabin." Drew said still in a very casual mood, like this happened all the time.

"I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other!" Ash said cracking up. Both Brock and Max noticed May and Drew blushing at the comment, but decided not to say anything. Ash being as clueless as ever, didn't notice anything.

All of them headed back to town and said their good byes. May and Drew turned back to look at each other before finally walking away.

Drew had a smirk on his face which turned into a very caring smile and he looked up to the sky remembering his promise. May was in a cheerful mood knowing that the boy she had loved forever now, loved her back.

THE END….SORRY I DON'T DO LEMONS OR LIMES. MAYBE I MIGHT BUT AS FOR NOW, IM NOT REALLY GOING TO DO THEM. I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry but to all of those asking for a sequel, I'm sorry to say that sadly there will be no sequels I know it's sad but I kinda think it'll ruin the story if I made a sequel.

                                 (


End file.
